


Mother of Dragons

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [8]
Category: American Assassin (2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassin in Training Stiles Stilinski, Creampie, Dragon Stan Hurley, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Dragons, Egg Laying, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, Labour Sex, Nesting, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Oviposition, Pregnant Lydia Martin, Pregnant Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Somnophilia, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Lydia are in love, Stiles and Lydia's Children, Stydia, Twins, Voyeurism, married stydia, milk drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Lydia and Stiles' clutch are ready to hatch and Lydia isn’t sure she’s ready for what’s about to happen.Sequel to The Return of the Dragons.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Mother of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> There is mentions of previous non-consensual Somnophilia and a description of a birth scene. There is also mentions of violence and death. 
> 
> This story takes place after my day 5 story and is a direct sequel to my day 6 story, while you don't really need to read day 5's story I would recommend to read day 6's story as it deals heavily with the things in this story.
> 
> This is day 8 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kinks are Humiliation, Oviposition and Somnophilia.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Stiles groaned as he tiredly slid out of the jeep, leaning up against the side of the vehicle while pain shot through his back. He completely gets it now why Mitch is such a grumpy asshole especially if his world’s version of Stan fucking Hurley is as much as ragging asshole and an absolute lunatic as this world’s one. The director of the FBI’s supernatural unit had recently brought in the old CIA spook to act as the new dragon’s mentor and help teach him about control, his abilities and dragon culture. At least that’s what Stiles had been under the assumption when introduced to the older dragon, however it hadn't taken him long to realize his boss had also brought the older man here to train Stiles to as his protege. Now Stiles will shoot to kill when he absolutely has to, it’s taught very early on how to rationalize needing to defend yourself and others in extreme situations, but the idea of him being a government contract killer isn’t something that he’s very fond of and Hurley’s sour attitude hadn’t eased him up to the idea in anyway. His boss had told him straight if he didn’t train with the CIA spook and learn to control his new instincts, he would be removed from his team indefinitely and detained as a threat to the supernatural community and Stiles had had no choice but to train with the older dragon. It had been 3 months since the draconic disciples had captured him and Lydia, and had awakened his dragon blood and Stiles was no closer to controlling his new abilities now than when he had started. Despite the information in the Hale Vault Stiles’ instincts where too new and too overpowering for the young dragon to handle and then to need to teach 3 soon to be born hatchlings control was too much to deal with on his own. 

Stiles had barely been able to leave Lydia’s side for the 1st month and a half, and his instincts had refused to allow anyone except for his father and mother in law into the house since he had been awakened. When he had almost ripped his partner to shreds when she had stopped by to check on him last week that had been the last the straw, the director had put his foot down and called in the spook. Stiles had felt horrible for attacking Anna, she had been his partner since his days in his internship and the two of them were close friends. His partner had laughed off his many apologies saying she should have known better than to enter the den of an apex predator whose mate was pregnant, stating she would have done the same when her wife was pregnant with her pups. The incident with Anna, the director’s threat and Lydia’s growing unease at his controlling instincts had pushed him into accepting the training with Hurley and after a week of training Stiles was starting to regret the decision. 

“Ah Stiles it’s so good to see you. I haven’t seen heads or tails of you or your lovely wife much lately. How is her pregnancy going? Isn’t she’s due soon? I heard you're having triplets this time around, really young man you need to give your poor wife a break.” 

Stiles had jumped at the sudden voice and had to quickly force his shift back, bending over as if catching his breath, instincts going wild with need to kill the threat on his territory so close to his mate and children. Once he’s sure he has his face completely human, slipping his shifted hand into his coat pocket, Stiles turns to greet his neighbour, slightly cursing how nosy the woman was. 

“Ah Mrs. Sappirio! What a lovely evening we are having, wouldn't you agree?” 

The older woman levels him with an unimpressed glare that rivals that the ones Lydia usually gives him when his instincts are pissing her off. A raised eyebrow tells the dragon he needs to answer the woman quickly if he has any hopes of getting inside his liar with minimal bloodshed. 

“Ah yeah, well work has been absolutely crazy lately. I’m going through some new training program which doesn’t leave me a lot of time and any free time I have is spent with my family. This pregnancy has also been a lot harder on Lydia so we haven't been going out as much.” 

The older woman nods, seemingly satisfied with his answer, before she says goodbye and heads down the street, presumably to tell all the older ladies of Beacon Hills the intel she got. Stiles sighs in relief as he watches the retreating back of the woman, quickly grabbing his things and hurrying inside before someone else tries to talk to him. His exhaustion seems to fall right out of him once he closes the front door behind him and breathes in the calming scent of his pregnant mate and his younglings. Training his ears Stiles frowns when he hears the steady heartbeats of his family upstairs in their rooms instead of being in the safety of his nest downstairs. Quickly making his way upstairs Stiles takes the fastest shower of his life, knowing that if Lydia wakes up with his dirty, sweaty body wrapped around he's in for a world of trouble, before he is scooping up his sleeping twins and mate, bringing out his wings and tail in order to carry all three of them in addition to the pillows and bedding from his and Lydia’s bed, and heads downstairs to the safety of his nest. Spreading out the bedding and pillows Stiles carefully arranges his younglings before striping his mate of her pregnancy gown and pressing himself against her naked body. His mate’s warm, sleeping form is driving his instincts crazy with lust as he ruts his cock between her perky ass cheeks, desperate to cover her in his scent. Gently flipping his sleeping mate onto her back Stiles spreads her legs, moaning at how pliant her body is while she’s asleep, and dips his tongue between her folds. The taste of his mate is heavenly as he licks, rubs and sucks her cunt, a pleased rumble deep in his chest as he feels her body start to respond, sweet slick starting to leak out of her. Shifting his tongue Stiles coats the inside of his wife’s pussy with his numbing saliva as his fingers quickly stretch her out for his cock, which has grown since his awakening. Once he’s satisfied with the prep Stiles slips the head of his cock inside, stilling while he shifts his cock’s form and sprays her walls with his natural lubricant, which Hurley had explained has aphrodisiac properties and helps prevents tearing and other injuries to his precious mate when they have sex and breed. Once the dragon finishes coating her insides, Stiles lets the shift fade away before he slowly pushes into Lydia’s tight, wet het, moaning as softly as he can so he doesn’t wake up the twins, and fucks his mate with a lazy rhythm, enjoying her soft moans. 

‘Mate so good. Takes us so well. Such a good clutch mother.’ Stiles’ lizard brain is in full control as he loses control of his form and partially shifts, carefully running a clawed hand down Lydia’s huge belly. Their clutch had grown significantly in the last couple months and the young dragon can sense they are almost ready to be laid. Lydia clenches around him in her sleep, soft moans increasing as her body reacts to his thrusts, nipples taut in arousal. Leaning forward Stiles wraps his lips around his mate’s teat, sucking gently knowing they have been sore lately as her tits have been swelling with milk, moaning as the first drops of Lydia’s sweet milk hits his forked tongue. The taste of her milk has the dragon’s thrusts picking up in speed and strength, his instincts driving him to fill his wife with his magma hot cum to keep the clutch warm in her womb. Slipping his tail between their bodies, Stiles rubs at his wife’s sensitive clit, loving how it makes her arch her back and clench down incredible hard on his cock. 

“Fuuuuuuck baby s’good!” 

Stiles slurs around his fangs as he picks up the pace of his fucking, barely aware of his wife slowly waking up with a loud moan as his cock makes a harsh hit to her cervix before his cock is sealing itself to the entrance of her womb and filling her with his searing cum. Lydia wakes up in stages, the first feeling incredibly warm and full, which isn’t anything thing new since she’s stuffed full of Stiles’ clutch and the fact that the dragon has taken to wrapping his body around her as they sleep, even going as far as to cover her with his wings and tail. The second stage is feeling her body rocking and pleasure exploding through her veins as her husband fucks her through an intense orgasm, arms wrapping around his shoulders as she trembles beneath his weight, now used to waking up with her dragon husband fucking her. Peter had explained the instinct to her over the phone after the first time she had woken up with Stiles fucking her in front of the twins, with Hurley confirming the wolf’s information earlier this week. The man had explained it was perfectly normal for nesting dragons to keep their younglings as close as possible even while they're fucking their pregnant mates. At the time the banshee had been furious with Stiles, feeling completely violated, refusing to enter his nest, let him touch or fuck her, let him near the twins and had been ignoring him until he had collapsed from the strain his new instincts had caused to his body. The new dragon had desperately tried to follow his mate’s wishes even though they had gone against every single one of instincts which had ended up almost killing him. When Stiles had collapsed Lydia had been terrified as she had felt a scream for him slowly build in the back of her throat before frantically crying as she called Peter and Scott for help. The two of them had rushed over with Deaton and helped Lydia get Stiles into his nest with her and the twins tucked into his side, leaving water and enough food for a few days while Stiles slowly recovered. Hurley had explained that a new dragon’s instincts are extremely hard to control, always a breath away from coming out, and having a pregnant mate and two younglings can send a young dragon’s instincts to uncontrollable levels. The older dragon had said it was incredibly dangerous for new dragons to have mates as their instincts are overpowering and a rejection from their mate could be fatal, they had been miraculously lucky they had had the information from the old Hale bestiary otherwise Stiles might not have survived the rejection. The older dragon had reassured the banshee that once Stiles settles into his instincts and learns control, they would no longer have to worry about something like that happening again. Lydia feels tears fill her eyes as she remembers the incident, before she is softly shushing and reassuring her husband that she’s ok when the dragon whines sensing her distress as he slowly rocks his hips, cock gently tugging at her cervix until she’s coming for a second time. Running her hand through his wet hair Lydia can feel his shift slowly retreating as his skin ripples beneath her fingers and brings him into a kiss once his fangs are gone. 

“Mmmmh baby. How was your training today?” 

“Fucking sucked, Hurley spent the day throwing me in the wall and yelling. God, I get why Mitch was such a grump all the time.” 

“Is the training helping at all?” 

“Surprisingly enough yeah it is. Mrs. Sappirio cornered me as I was getting out of the jeep investigating why she hasn’t seen much of us lately and I managed to hold back my shift, except for my hands which I hid in my pockets.” 

“Good job baby. I know you aren’t happy with the training or what your director wants to get out it but at least this way you’re learning from an actual dragon who understands what you're going through as oppose to some old book.” 

“Yeah I guess, he’s still an asshole though.” 

Laughing at her husband’s petulant tone as he complains about his mentor, Lydia brings him into a soft kiss before she pulls him down for a nap while they wait for his cock to release her. 

“Look at alive you little puke!” 

Hurley’s insult is the only warning he get before the older dragon’s tail is slamming into his back, throwing him across the room. Scrambling to his feet after the hard hit to the floor, Stiles roars and lets a vicious a stream of fire towards his mentor, huffing in anger as the old spook easily dodges the blast by taking to the sky, his dark grey wings stretched wide as they flap. 

“Well look at that, the baby dragon has got some bite after all.” 

The older dragon mocks, dropping back to the floor as he watches his charge. The younger dragon had been an insufferable little pain in Hurley’s ass when he had met Stiles, having believed the boy was too soft to be his protégé. He had quickly changed his mind when the young dragon had viciously attacked and torn apart a dragon hunter who had gotten too close to his mate and children, who had been attending one of his early lessons about the kid’s new dragon nature and had gotten caught up in the attack. The poor fucker hadn’t even seen Stiles move before the younger dragon had ripped the hunter clean in half in such a savage display of violence Hurley’s dragon side had immediately accepted the kid as his own, while the human side of him had been shocked to say the least. After that the kid had been quiet and withdrawn until Hurley had praised him for protecting his family and promised to help him get his instincts under control. Despite being an asshole to the kid these past few weeks the two of them had fallen into an almost father and son like relationship. 

“Good job kid, not many baby dragons manage fire that quickly without being in their full shift.” 

Hurley grins at Stiles’ mumbled response at not being a baby as he calls for an end of their day’s training before he wraps an arm around the kid’s shoulders, face going serious as he prepares to have a serious talk with his dragonling. 

“Hey kid listen before you head home for the day I gotta talk to you about something.” 

“What’s up old man?” 

Scoffing at his dragonling’s shit eating grin the older dragon motions for him to sit at the table in the corner before dropping into a chair of his own. Rubbing his face, not sure how exactly to bring this up to the kid, Hurley is relieved to see Stiles has realized the seriousness of what he’s about to say. 

“Fuck I’m not sure how to go about this but kid we gotta talk about that clutch your wife is carrying.” 

Stiles immediately adopts an aggressive stance in his chair, ready to defend his mate and clutch should his mentor say anything he doesn't like. 

“Which is what exactly?” 

“It’s been about 3 months and a bit since you put that clutch in her yeah?” 

“Yeah...” 

“Then that means they are gonna be ready to be laid soon and kid that’s a hell of an experience for a non-dragon to go through.” 

Stiles chews on his bottom lip worriedly, despite the information from the Hale bestiary the young dragon hadn’t known what exactly would happen when Lydia went into labour, especially considering the Hale dragon hadn’t had children while with the pack. Stiles was grateful Hurley had agreed to come train him especially since it means having an experienced dragon to teach him this kind of stuff, even if the older dragon was kind of an asshole sometimes. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Well with female dragons regardless if their mate is a dragon or not, they will develop their egg or clutch when having multiple kids. This egg is protected by strong magic and the internal heat of the female dragon and due to the magic, it looks like a normal human pregnancy to human doctors. Female dragons can develop the egg’s shell inside their wombs without needing their partner to develop it for them like you needed to do with your clutch and are able to dissolve the egg’s shell inside themselves before giving birth. When male dragons have non-dragon partners the male must take the eggs from their female mates into their egg sack to fertilize them and create the dragon egg shell that surrounds the fetus before returning the eggs to the back to the clutch mother. The eggs rapidly grow to that of around 5-6 months during the process, even though the process maybe takes a minute or two at best and require constant heat which is why you’re constantly stuffing your wife with your cum. It’s your instincts driving you to keep the clutch as warm as possible.” 

“Right... and?” 

“And Lydia isn’t a dragon so what do you think is going to happen with the eggs?” 

Horror spreads across Stiles’ face as he realizes the egg’s shell won’t melt inside his mate like they would inside a female dragon. 

“Fuck is she going to give birth to dragon eggs?” 

Stiles’ cock betrays him when the thoughts of his mate pushing out their clutch in egg form flash through his mind and has him instantly hard as a rock, flushing in embarrassment when his mentor chuckles at his reaction before stating it’s a perfectly normal reaction for a dragon. The older dragon lets his dragonling go with a warning to call him when Lydia goes into labour and no one else not even his father. 

“Why?” 

“Because your instincts will be in complete control and anyone other than me and your younglings will be killed instantly by you if they enter your liar.” 

“But why not you?” 

“Because you're my dragonling even if not by blood and your dragon side will recognize that and will let me into your nest to help.” 

Stiles pales at the information and hurries home to explain what he’s learned to his wife, hoping she won’t be too upset. 

It had been about 3 weeks later when Lydia had felt the first series of contractions hit her hard. The banshee had barely any time to call and let Stiles know what was happening, who had been training with Stan, before another one hit her hard enough to bring her to her knees. Her pained cries had brought the twins crawling over from the living room where they had been watching some cartoon, curious as to what the sound was. 

“H-hey girls. Ok we are going to the n-nest nooooooww-ow-ow-ow.” 

Lydia says to her daughters, moaning in pain as another contraction hit her. She tries to remember what Stan had said about the contractions as she leads the twins down to the nest before securing them in the playpen Stiles had added down there and puts their favourite show on the TV as she lays back into the nest of pillows and blankets to wait for Stiles. She thankfully doesn’t have to wait long as her husband soon bursts though the door to his liar, eyes slitted and purple as he rushes towards his mate with his mentor following close behind. Stiles is too far gone for words as his instincts are in full overdrive, his thankfully human hands are cupping her face while he rubs his head against her trying to comfort his mate as another contraction hits her. Stiles looks back at his elder for direction who instructs him to strip while the older dragon drapes a blanket over the back of the playpen to cut off the twin’s line of sight and give his dragonling’s clutch mother some peace of mind and privacy. 

“Alright kid, strip your mate and shift your tongue to quickly cover her insides with your saliva before spraying her with your lubricant. It’s going to be too painful for your mate without it.” 

Lydia has no time to protest before she is suddenly naked with Stiles between her legs, his tongue fucking into her in front of his mentor. His tongue moves so quickly and harshly inside her that Lydia comes hard once the tip of his shifted cock breaches her, her cheeks flushing in humiliation as Hurley praises Stiles for helping his mate relax, before moaning when he fills her with his lubricant. She can hear Stiles’ pleased rumble as he looks up at the older dragon for his next set of instructions. Placing a hand on her belly Hurley slides it around the taut skin, ignoring Lydia’s protests, before nodding to himself. 

“Ok looks like we got maybe 10 minutes before she’ll need to start pushing the eggs out. Kid you gotta fuck your mate fast and hard to loosen her up, and flood her channel with cum otherwise the eggs could lose too much heat while she’s laying them.” 

Stiles barely hesitates before he’s suddenly fucking her savagely, her body rocking so hard her swollen tits are flopping back and forth from the force of his thrusts. Lydia is crying in humiliation as she feels her body responding to the rough fucking, embarrassed she is getting so aroused while getting fucked like this in front of Hurley. Lydia is no stranger to being watched while she and Stiles are having sex especially after his awakening but there’s something about the way the older dragon is watching them that is making her embarrassed and uncomfortable. 

“Wha-What about when he, he seals ah-round meeee?” 

“That won’t be an issue, his body knows you're in labour and won’t seal yourselves together.” 

Lydia cries out as Stiles rips another orgasm out of her, his fingers having slipped to her clit at some point, moaning as Stiles fills her with his scalding hot cum before he roughly pulls out her, cum rushing out of her as her water breaks. Lydia has never been more embarrassed and humiliated in her life as Stan tells Stiles he did a good job while spreading her pussy with his fingers to look inside her, claiming that the young dragon will need to keep his cock shifted as his tentacles will need to help pull the eggs out since they have a habit of getting suck in the birthing canal. 

“Now kid once an egg is out, you’re going to need to cover it in flames until the shell starts to melt so we can pull the hatchling out and stick it on a tit to feed.” 

The next 3 hours of Lydia’s life are an absolute nightmare as the first hard egg drops and is pushed slowly through her body. The banshee is crying and screaming around the gag that had been slipped into her mouth to prevent her from damaging anyone’s ear drums or bite through her tongue as she is stretched wide as a small watermelon sized egg finally starts to slip out of her body. Lydia is pretty sure she passed out after that because the next thing she knows is she is waking up to find two beautiful baby boy’s nursing from her sore nipples while Stiles is lying beside her with another little boy nestle into his arms. 

“Hey Lyds.” 

“Hey what happened?” 

“You passed out after the first egg had slipped out. Apparently, it’s normal for clutch mothers to pass out from the pressure. Are you in any pain?” 

“No, thankfully. What about the afterbirth?” 

Stiles goes red in the face at her question before he stutters out an explanation that apparently dragons eat the afterbirth while it’s still inside the mother, causing her face to burn at the thought, knowing Hurley had been there the whole time. 

“Where’s Stan and the twins?” 

“Upstairs, Hurley took them upstairs to make them dinner after everything was done and we were settled in with our hatchlings.” 

Nodding Lydia leans into her husband’s warm embrace, cuddling her new babies close before she drifts off absolutely exhausted. Stiles smiles down at his mate as he feels her drift off, pressing a softy kiss to Lydia and the triplet's foreheads, and thinks he needs to pick up a nice bottle of scotch for Hurley to thank the older dragon for his help before he buries himself in the warm of his mate and hatchlings and drifts off to dreamland.


End file.
